thewarriorcatsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
FireClan
Welcome! This Clan is owned by EragonandWarriors9678. Leave a request in the comments to join with the following: Name: Gender: Description: Personality: Family: Family must be a cat that already exists. To be family, the owner of the cat must agree. Description FireClan lives in a dense forest. We are wily, brave, and peaceful. In battle, we are loyal, fearless, and fierce. Our main prey is mice, rabbits, voles, squirrels, and other small forest animals. Others we roleplay with *''Open'' *''Open'' *IceClan Members Leader: :Talonstar - large, handsome, muscular, young, pale ginger tom with forest-green eyes and long, hooked claws. He is brave, wily, kind around his mate and kits, fierce in battle, stubborn, loyal, and snappy. (Ivyclaw) (Mate: Wolfspirit) ::Apprentice, Bumblepaw Deputy: :Badgerfang - large, sleek, black tom with white stripes going down his back and amber eyes. He is loyal, kind-hearted, and generous. (Ivyclaw) (Mate: Firefrost) ::Apprentice, Creakpaw Medicine Cat: :Willowclaw - fluffy pale gray she-cat with dark blue eyes. She is kind, Loyal, and stubborn. (Feathernose) Warriors: :Bearfang - young, large, sleek mottled brown tom with hooked claws, snow-white teeth, and sharp yellow eyes. (Feathernose) (Mate: Oceanbreeze) ::Apprentice, Windpaw :Flamefur - ginger pelted tom with amber eyes (Flamefur) :Firefrost - flaming ginger fur with delicate white paws and sweeping, plumed, feathery tail and intelligent green eyes. She is clever and funny. She loves danger and taking risks. She is very friendly to any cat except those who have wronged her. (Emberstar) (Mate: Badgerfang) Apprentices: :Windpaw - pale ginger tom with swirls of black and white, and bright blue eyes. He is calm and collected. (Emberstar) ::Mentor, Bearfang :Bumblepaw - handsome black and white tom who looks very much like his father. He is hyper and loves to sleep, as well. (Emberstar) ::Mentor, Talonstar :Creakpaw - a light gray she-cat with soft amber eyes. (Emma) ::Mentor, Badgerfang Queens: :Wolfspirit - beautiful, sleek, young, graceful gray she-cat with a white chest, underbelly, and paws and sparkling dark blue eyes. She is loyal, brave, kind, stubborn, snappy, and can be aggressive to cats from other Clans. (Ivyclaw) (Mate: Talonstar) :Oceanbreeze - slender, fluffy, mottled blue-gray she-cat with a paler blue-gray muzzle, chest, underbelly, tail tip, and hind paws, a delicate nose and beautiful blue eyes. Kits: :Bravekit - large white tom with dark brown patches, a long, feathery tail, and large pale green eyes. (Ivyclaw) (Son of Talonstar and Wolfspirit) :Skykit - small, fluffy, blue-gray she-kit with black tipped ears, and icy-blue eyes. (Ivyclaw) (Daughter of Talonstar and Wolfspirit) :Eelkit - slender, glossy black she-kit with a long tail, and dark blue eyes. (Ivyclaw) (Daughter of Talonstar and Wolfspirit) ::::::::Cats Outside the Clan Loners: Rogues: Kittypets: RPG Remember to always sign with four ~'s. ---- "Hey." Talonstar purred when he saw Wolfspirit. "Have you named them yet?" he asked. Wolfspirit nodded, and pointed to a large white tom with brown patches. "He's Bravekit." She pointed to the small blue-gray she-kit. "And she's Skykit." ---- Bearfang turned to Creak. "Okay, I'm done giving you the 'grand tour'." she mewed, padding away. Creak sat down and cleaned her pelt. -- ---- (The hairless kit died shortly after birth x3) "And the last one, Eelkit." Talonstar purred. ~~ Talonstar padded out of the den. "Badgerfang, Willowclaw, Bearfang, Firefrost, and Creak!" he yowled. --IvyclawFire x Spottedforever! 23:36, August 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Creak looked at Talonstar. -- ---- "Who thinks she should stay in the Clan?" Talonstar asked. --IvyclawFire x Spottedforever! 23:44, August 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Creak looked at her paws. -- ---- "I don't think so." Willowclaw hissed. ---- "Why? Because I wasn't born here? If that's it, then I have a few words for you. That's. No. Reason." Creek said. -- ---- "Kittypets can't be trusted." Willowclaw hissed. "Remember Jack? We let him join, and he left!" --IvyclawFire x Spottedforever! 00:14, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- "That doesn't mean I'm like that 'Jack' cat." Creak mewed, trying to keep her voice calm. -- ---- "I agree with Willowclaw." Badgerfang mewed. "For all we know, she could've been sent by IceClan to spy." --IvyclawFire x Spottedforever! 00:20, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I don't even know what that IS!" -- ---- "IceClan is another Clan." Badgerfang hissed. --IvyclawFire x Spottedforever! 00:28, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- "SO I FIGURED." -- ---- "She shouldn't be here!" Badgerfang hissed. "Go home to your twolegs!" --IvyclawFire x Spottedforever! 00:34, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Creak looked at Badgerfang. "...You want to get injured?" she bowled Badgerfang over. "I'LL GIVE YOU INJURED!" -- ---- "Stop!" Talonstar hissed. "Acting like that will get you chased out!" --IvyclawFire x Spottedforever! 00:41, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Creak jumped off of Badgerfang. "Sorry...I have a short temper." she mewed. -- ---- "You'll have to learn how to control it, if you want to join FireClan." he hissed. --IvyclawFire x Spottedforever! 00:46, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Creak nodded. "I promise I will learn to control my temper." -- ---- Talonstar leaped onto the Shining Rock. "The newcomer, Creak, will become an apprentice of FireClan!" he yowled. "From this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name, Creak will be called Creakpaw! Badgerfang, you will mentor her." --IvyclawFire x Spottedforever! 00:59, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Creak looked at Badgerfang. -- ---- "Let's go." Badgerfang growled, leading Creakpaw out of camp. --IvyclawFire x Spottedforever! 01:47, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Creakpaw followed Badgerfang, silent. -- ---- "That's the IceClan border." he growled. --IvyclawFire x Spottedforever! 01:58, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Creak nodded. "IceClan border. Got it." - ---- Firefrost went out hunting with her two sons and ran into Creakpaw and Badgerfang. "Hi, Creakpaw!" Bumblepaw mewed, ever the hyper one.Emberstar23... fire and ice! 15:52, August 6, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 ---- (Later) "No, you're doing it wrong." Badgerfang hissed. "This is hopeless." -- ---- Firefrost joins her mate in the training hollow. "Do you want me to demonstrate anything for you guys?" --Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|''Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 19:36, August 7, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 ---- (Talonstar doesn't give them any catmint.) "No. This kittypet will never learn." he hissed. (Later) Talonstar looked up from where he was sharing a rabbit with his mate as Firefrost, Creekpaw, and Badgerfang padded into camp with Thistlestar, Darkheart, and Breezepaw. "What do you want?" Talonstar hissed. "We need catmint." Thistlestar mewed calmly. -- ---- Firefrost turned toward her leader. "Talonstar, we have no catmint to waste. It's leaf-bare, and we need it as much as they do, and the catmint rightfully belongs to us." Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 04:05, August 10, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 ---- "Firefrost is right." Talonstar growled. "We need it, especially since we have three new kits." -- ---- Bumblepaw walked in from training with Windpaw and Bearfang and stared at the newcomers. "Why is Thistlestar here?" he whispered to no cat in particular. Bearfang was in between the two apprentices, looking at the IceClan cats. Windpaw leaned forward and murmured, "You tell me." Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 23:36, August 10, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 ---- "Badgerfang, Bumblepaw, and Firefrost, take them to the border." Talonstar ordered. -- ---- Bumblepaw shared a look with Windpaw, then went to join his parents. The three walked out of camp, Thistlestar and his cats following. Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 15:33, August 12, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Badgerfang, Bumblepaw, and Firefrost returned to camp. Skykit raced to Bumblepaw. "Will you teach me how to fight?" she asked. ---- Creakpaw sighed, looking at the ground. ''Badgerfang is right. I'm never going to be any help to this Clan. she thought. - ---- Bumblepaw sighed, and stifled a cough. "Okay. Why don't you go ask your mother to see if it's okay," he rasped. As she raced off, he let out a small hack. Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|''Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 01:43, August 14, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Firefrost bounded into camp, a vole in her jaws. She deposited it onto the fresh-kill pile and noticed Bumblepaw's cheeks puffing out. ''What is he doing? she thought. Bumblepaw started when he saw his mother, and smiled nervously. A small cough escaped his closed mouth, and Firefrost gasped. The sick IceClan cats must have given greencough to my son! She knew there was no time to waste; she would have to tell Willowclaw to gather all the catmint they had. Emberstar...Fire and Ice 23:46, August 22, 2012 (UTC) ---------- (Can anyone think of a good prophecy for Bravekit? He's supposed to save the Clan from Skykit and Eelkit. :3) Bravekit woke to find himself surrounded by long, lush, swaying grass. Where am I? Bravekit asked himself. Bravekit looked around to see if someone else was here. Suddenly, a small, fluffy, pure white she-cat with a long, bushy tail, and one eye a bright blue, and the other dark green. "Who are you?" Bravekit hissed, his fur started to bristle, and he unsheathed his claws. "I am Icestar," the she-cat said calmly. "I am here to talk to you about a prophecy that foretells you future." --☮Ivyclaw☮ 02:57, September 22, 2012 (UTC) -------- (If he's supposed to save the Clan from Skykit and Eelkit, then maybe it should be, The cats closest will be no more to you, the cats farthest will join forces with you. Only the bravest can save the Clan, or darkness will reign forevermore.) Firefrost nosed Bumblepaw ahead of her into Willowclaw's den. "We need to make sure you're okay," she had told him before. "I'm fine!" he had exclaimed. Nevertheless, he was unwillingly pushed into the den. Emberstar...Fire and Ice 23:12, September 22, 2012 (UTC) ------------ (Thanks, Ember :3) "The cats closest will be no more to you, the cats farthest will join forces with you. Only the bravest can save the Clan, or darkness will reign forevermore." Icestar said. "What does that mean?" Bravekit asked, but the she-cat was starting to disappear. --☮Ivyclaw☮ 23:21, September 22, 2012 (UTC) ------- Willowclaw pressed hard on Bumblepaw's chest. "It does seem to be a bit blocked up in there. Bumblepaw, give me a deep breath." Bumblepaw inhaled and exhaled loudly. "He's wheezing a bit. Tell me when the coughs get worse," Willowclaw meowed. Firefrost lashed her tail worriedly. "Of course, of course. Thanks so much, Willowclaw." EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 22:34, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Clans